(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There has been conventionally known a communication device that transmits a plurality of data in parallel via a transmission path including multiple lanes. For example, there is a communication device that divides image data into a plurality of color data, and transmits the plurality of color data to another communication device in parallel via a transmission path including multiple lanes.